that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
That '70s Finale
That '70s Finale is the Season 8 and series finale of FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis It's December 31st, 1979. Eric is flying back from Africa and should be arriving this evening. Donna has decided to miss New Years to get a jump on leaving for college, and also to avoid the drama of Eric's return. Fez and Jackie, now officially a couple, still haven't had their first real kiss. So the gang, trying to find something meaningful to do on the last day of the 70s, before Donna leaves, has yet another circle. Plot It is December 31, 1979, the final day of the 1970s. Hyde helps a hesitant Kitty and Red decide about moving. Fez searches for the perfect time and place for his first kiss with Jackie while Kelso returns to spend the last night of the 1970s with his friends. Kelso also falls off the water tower (again). Red and Kitty announce to their guests that they decide not to move to Florida. As Donna leaves the room for some air, Eric returns just in time for New Year's Eve. He apologizes to Donna, who says things "are a lot different now" and they kiss and get back together. Eric and Kelso join their friends in the final "circle" of the decade. Eric states the last person upstairs has to call Red a dumbass. Everyone runs upstairs, leaving Kelso behind. Kelso is the final character to be seen as he grabs "the stupid helmet" and prepares to call Red a dumb ass. As the 1980s begin, the episode ends in a final shot of the Formans' basement with the kids and adults upstairs counting down to one. Then a cut scene shows the car bumper one last time reading THAT '70S SHOW along with the year saying '80. The ending credits show the gang singing "Hello It's Me" from the first episode credits. Starring :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Josh Meyers as Randy Pearson :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti :Tommy Chong as Leo Chingkwake Special Guest Stars :Topher Grace as Eric Forman (cameo) :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso Quotes :It turns out that Red was right: I am a dumbass :– Eric :I knew you burnouts would be down here :– Jackie :''Kelso – Did you just kiss my ear?'' :''Fez – A little'' :''Kelso – I liked it'' :Hey, guys! Last one upstairs, has to call Red a dumbass! :– Eric, also second to last line of the series Trivia *It features the return of Eric and Kelso. Eric had been gone since the end of the seventh season, and Kelso had been gone since episode 4 of season eight. *The Ending of the series may leave it ambiguous whether Eric and Donna get back together, but in the Complete Series Collectors Book, it confirms that they have gotten back together. *Randy is the only main Character not seen at the Forman's New Years Party. *This episode, along with Love of My Life, brought in 10 million viewers on the original airing, the highest rated episode of the Season. Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes